


An Encounter with Human Physiology

by AstraKiseki



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: (in other words genderbend), Alien Biology, Atypical Naming Choices, Breast fixation, Breastfeeding, Carlos is Neurodivergent, Carlos is a Dork, Cecil is Inhuman, Cecil is a Dork, F/F, Fluff, Human Biology, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Rule 63, Suction Cups, Tentacles, nippleplay, spectrum slide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is absolutely fascinated by her girlfriend's nipples.   Eventually the attention has surprising effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Encounter with Human Physiology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deyanira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/gifts).



> So this damn thing was inspired by [a very well done Varric/fem!Hawke fic](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/5691.html?thread=19569467#t19569467) on the DA kinkmeme. (Warning, there's pregnancy involved in that fic.) I wanted to write about girls and tentacles and I ended up with this.
> 
> I really do not like the name Carla for Carlos. So I went with a name that I think a Latina scientist would have a love-hate for.

Out of all of the things Cecil Palmer loved, it always took Candida's breath away that one of those things was herself.  Her, Dr. Candida (not Candy) Obsessed-to-a-Fault-and-Seriously-Considered-a-Wedding-Ring-That-Read-Science.  It made her head throb and the muscle of her cardiovascular system flutter when she thought too hard about it.  Candida just had to accept that someone loved her, and that she loved that woman just as much back.    
  
Woman wasn't quite the right word, though.  Candida never could find the right word for Cecil.  She could rattle off the details of her dear, sweet girlfriend for hours, but besides the descriptors Cecil herself gave, one being female, the only one that fit Cecil as naturally as her name was the word impossible.  
  
Well, scientifically impossible.  
  
Woman didn't fit Cecil only because it had the implication of humanity involved.  Cecil was only neither short or tall, nor fat or thin by her own whim, often wearing corsets and luridly-colored thigh-high boots and socks to provide whatever shape she desired, when she didn't care enough to make the hydrostatic framework that was her boneless skeleton to do most of the work.  Her coppery-brown body was more than strong enough to carry Candida about even without bones, and because of its slightly rubbery, hairless texture, Cecil used wigs using some of the most outrageous materials Candida had ever seen.  And then there were the most distal part of her body, the twenty muscular hydrostats that were situated the same place a human's fingers and toes would be... with suction cups at the tips.  
  
It was absolutely fascinating!  Even before Cecil had shown off exactly how hot it was being able to manipulate and suckle both of a girl's nipples while kissing her into very unscientific incoherence.  Or discussing exactly what plans Cecil had for that night involving their different parts.  Cecil did that quite often.  Candida's clinical and emotional fascination with exactly whatever Cecil's anatomy was was one thing, but it was eclipsed by Cecil's own curiosity and awe about the human body as well.  Which was to say that it wasn't nearly as bright, but when it showed, it would have terrified ancient astronomers, and was exceedingly obvious.  
  
Especially whenever Candida would come home and just strip down to a lab coat, dropping her undergarments into the hamper and allowing herself to just swoon onto a flat surface, preferably next to a glass of water.  Often, she'd wake to find Cecil patiently brushing out a wig, or watching Cat Ballou, whatever would pass the time before Candida woke up.  Once Cecil was assured she was awake and able, then she'd jump right into Candida's arms, full of giggling laughter and gentle nuzzling before working her hot, sweet mouth downward.  
  
Candida stilled over her experiment, a grimace skittering across her face at the strange pain lingering in her breasts.  She had already checked them that morning.  No signs of lumps or a need for a biopsy.  Perhaps an air bubble was passing though, or visiting Dr. Thurgood would be necessary, if she didn't offer copper bracelets to help instead.  With a sigh, she removed her glasses, scrunching up her face once, twice in an attempt to ward off fatigue without rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Candida?"  One of the other scientists piped up, the shortest one of the group, with dark skin and colored contacts.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"All evidence points to you needing to go rest.  I'm not trying to assume but with how you're rubbing your back, it looks like you need some heat packs.  Take it from me and go home."  Candida frowned.  "I can finish the experiment for you, Candida, you get some rest.  Science will be there in the morning."  
  
With a gusty sigh, Candida pushed herself away from the lab bench.  "Fine, fine.  I'll head home."  
  
There was a chorus of farewells, from her human team, some of the glassware, and the agent of the Sheriff's Secret Police who was a palm tree.  At least that's what Candida and the verbally-capable members of the team had figured out after a while.  Once she removed her gloves and hung up her work lab coat, replacing it with a thinner, weighted coat in its place, she left.    
  
Candida made her way home-bound, trying to keep her thoughts away from the dull pain seeming to weigh down her torso and from anything that seemed to make it worse.  Annoyingly, that seemed to include even remotely appealing ideas like the shower and a good hair conditioning.  With Cecil in it.  Possibly with a sucker latched onto a nipple while Cecil hogged all of the shower water, to make the wait bearable.  
  
The front door was still boarded shut, requiring Candida to use the garage door.  The garage itself was currently a second lab for Candida, a compromise in between turning the kitchen into one, with the understanding that no, nothing explosive, dependent on temperature, or toxic was allowed in there.  Candida simply checked for any progress on her current samples before she walked into the house, closing the garage door and the house door as she went.  
  
"Cecil?"  Candida called out.  She walked though the house, pulling off her shoes at the door.  She pulled off her jeans in the kitchen, padding along quietly as she peered about the corner into the living room.  The television was as off as it could be, playing some fascinating show about ballistics the Faceless Old Woman had left on for the last two weeks instead of a Western or one of Candida's shows.  Her shirt was a little bit harder to remove, especially when she didn't want to discard the soothing weight of her coat.  She compromised with pulling her arms out of the sleeves and taking off her bra as well, tossing them in the hamper along with the rest of her clothes.  
  
Candida sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing her neck as she stretched out her legs.  With all of the thinking she had been doing about Cecil, it wasn't exactly a surprise when she felt cool air across her labia, colder from the slick she was producing.  Still, she checked her breasts first.  They were the same full, slightly rippled mounds of adipose tissue, surrounded by thin stretch marks, with fat, brown nipples pointing in slightly different directions forward.  
  
Candida slid her hands under each breast with a sigh, rubbing in slow circles for another examination.  Her eyes drifted lazily shut as she touched herself, trying to remain clinical even as the slow exogenic reaction of her thoughts began to use the pressure as a catalyst for something far more distracting.  A soft moan fluttered out of her lips, giving up on any more consideration of medicine for the day as she worked her hands down.  She couldn't mimic Cecil's almost bruising strength, but she could at least get off a bit, to take off the edge before fishing around for a toy in the nightstand.  
  
Distantly, Candida heard the door to the backyard slide open and closed.  She chuckled softly, arching her back upward just as she heard footsteps approach the bedroom door.  
  
The door creaked open, and Candida heard one of the most satisfying noises she could hear on a regular basis: a deep sigh transforming into a high-pitched gasp.  Cecil dropped whatever she was carrying with a soft thump, and Candida felt the bed dip.  Cecil came into her field of view, wigless and all loving smiles and hungry eyes before the gleam faded slightly.  A hand, with her wonderful suckers, hovered over Candida. "May I?"  
  
Candida reached up, hand cupping the back of Cecil's head and pulled her into a kiss.  It was chaste and sweet, more of a greeting of hello after a long day for Candida, a good morning to Cecil's night owl tendencies.  A throb pulsed though Candida, followed by a moan as one of Cecil's fingers pressed against a taut nipple, fitting as two parts of the same whole.  Candida parted her lips to draw Cecil in closer, tasting the cool water Cecil had been drinking, the warmth of the sun that had been beating down on her skin.  
  
The suction felt so **good** and almost painfully sensitive, as if everything was focusing into that nipple, almost as if Cecil had already spent a whole night suckling and pulling at her, without the sore clit.  The gentle rhythm of pulsing and squeezing coaxed more noises out of Candida, little squeaks and moans as her hands fumbled for something of Cecil's to grab hold of.  
  
Candida yelped, her back arching upward into Cecil.  Then a small frustrated shriek popped out of Candida's mouth as Cecil broke away with a sharp pop, as if she had been burned.  
  
"Cecil?"  Candida cried out, propping herself up on the bed.  Cecil was now at the foot of the bed, her violet eyes wide in shock and lower lip trembling.  "Cecil, what's wrong?!"  
  
"I-I-" Cecil's eyes were on her nipples, "I think I _broke_ you.  Your boobs are leaking!"  
  
Everything stopped in Candida's mind.  It didn't matter that she could feel the slick of her inner folds rubbing together, damp on her lab coat, or that she had just been interrupted.  Or even that Cecil had said boobs in a scandalized tone that would have made Candida giggle.  There was science to be done, on herself.  Candida looked down at her chest again.  One nipple was dripping just as Cecil had said.  Carefully, Candida cupped the poor thing, glancing at Cecil wringing her hands, pressing and popping off her suction cups before going back to the topic at hand.  
  
The liquid was pearly white, somewhat the color of one of her sexier labcoats, not like sweat, forming little beads when she gave a single squeeze.  Candida gave a curt shake of her head.  "Oh Cecil.  You didn't break them.  You did something, but it's not a bad thing.  It's a human thing."  
  
"A... human thing?"  Cecil asked softly.    
  
Candida nodded, a blush prickling her cheeks as she explained.  "You know how you like to use those suckers on my nipples until I'm about to cry?"  Cecil gave a cautious nod, her dark eyes still averted.  "Well, I have a hypothesis."  It wasn't as much as a hypothesis now, not with the beads of whitish liquid trickling from one brown, flushed nipple, but it was close enough.  "Your... interest in my mammalian anatomy kicked off a specific, fundamental aspect of mammals."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Now Candida's ears burned, fidgeting with one of her grayer ringlets.  "I'm saying my body's making milk because you keep playing with my breasts, Cecil.  I don't mind either, I just need a bit of help with it."  Her breasts still ached, a frustrating fullness that made everything tender, almost throbbing in time with her clit.  
  
"Like me?"  
  
"Like you."  Candida agreed with a smile.  
  
"And me not talking about this on the radio."  Cecil's shoulders relaxed and she reached out a hand to wrap around Candida's fingers.    
  
"That's correct.  I'm very happy you thought of that.  My sweet, loveable, greedy radio host."  Candida lifted the tentacles to her lips, kissing a plump finger before sliding Cecil's palm down across her cheek, down her throat, releasing Cecil's hand at her collarbone.  "Now.  Cecil, with all of that milk in there... it really is uncomfortable."  
  
Cecil licked her lips, laying down beside Candida.  She eagerly cupped one breast as she purred, "Oh, I'll be happy to oblige."  Candida squirmed under Cecil's mouth, then groaned loudly as she worked a hand down to Candida's mons.  Cecil pushed through with curling, greedy tentacles that grasped and sucked at every little bit of flesh they could find as Cecil herself suckled, pulling harder and harder at Candida's breast until finally-  
  
Cecil's fingers slid right into her as the pressure in her breasts let out, a tingling warmth spreading throughout Candida's body.  Both women groaned, Candida almost melting into the bed as she felt Cecil gulp down the milk.  A thin trickle came out in small beads of liquid from her other nipple, before she arched her back with a cry, Cecil's finger pressing downward on her clit and pulling away with a wet pop before repeating it again.  
  
"Cecil!" Candida cried out, rocking against Cecil's hand.  " _O-on me!_ "  Cecil pulled her fingers out of the slickness in between Candida's dark brown legs, wiping them on the bed as she straddled one of Candida's knees, laying flush against Candida and adding more delicious, wonderful pressure to all of the sensations being piled on her.  Cecil's mouth was still firmly suckling away in time with her fingers, her eyes closed and her hips rocking back and forth.    
  
Candida could feel Cecil's slightly sticky, engorged flesh that passed for the beginnings of a vaginal channel grind against her trembling legs.  She braced her foot on the bed, and ground her knee against the pulsing hole.  Cecil moaned long and deep, grinding back against the force, sending vibrations across Candida's body.  The positive feedback grew stronger and stronger until Cecil made a choked, warbling garble and Candida shuddered into her own climax, falling back on the bed.  
  
Candida laid there in a blissful daze, half covered in her own milk and Cecil's fluids only to be brought back to reality by the gentle swipe of a cool rag across her skin.  Cecil gently cleaned her up, kissing Candida's brow.  
  
"So," Cecil asked cheerfully as she helped pull Candida from the edge of the bed, "why do humans make milk like that?"  
  
Candida groaned even as she chuckled, draping an arm over her eyes as her head settled down on the pillow.  "I'll give you the power point about it after work.  I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't mind me wailing about microbiology, disability, cute things, and horrible puns, [I do have a tumblr.](http://astrakiseki.tumblr.com)
> 
> And I'm very sorry for not showing Cecil's love anemone as she calls it.


End file.
